darksporegamefandomcom-20200214-history
Environmental Objects
This is a list of any and all known environmental objects, destructibles, and hazards. : Note: Any destructible object can sometimes drop DNA. Zelem's Nexus *'Gravitic Regulator' - A medium sized destructible that doesn't do anything to heroes, but when destroyed, it slightly damages enemies that are within a few meters of it. *'Gravitic Stabilizer' - A larger destructible, they project a large Time Bubble around themselves that slows all heroes and pets who enter it. When destroyed, the explosion deals medium damage to all nearby enemies and knocks them back a few feet. Nocturna *'Plasmatic Seed' - A smaller sized destructible, that when destroyed, damage nearby enemies, and if next to something else, for example another Plasmatic Seed, they might start a chain reaction resulting in heavier damage. *'Nightmare Vines' - Black-and-purple trees, ranging in size from Large to smaller, they deal damage to heroes who venture too close to one. When destroyed, they frighten all nearby enemies. *'Necrotic Plant '- Also from Nocturna, they look much like Plasmatic Seeds, but are purple, and when destroyed, they frighten all nearby enemies. Verdanth *'Ancient Totem' - When destroyed, they have a chance of dropping a Catalyst. *'Toxicactus' - Resembles Plasmatic Seeds and Necrotic Plants, but this "weed" is green, and when destroyed it poisons nearby enemies, which is very practical. Cryos *'Ecostabilizer' - A medium-sized destructible that does practically nothing, just like Gravitic Regulators described above. However their damage radius is bigger than that of the Regulators and it deals a bit more damage. *'Dysfunctional Ecostabilizer' - Just like its operating counterpart, it appears on Cryos, but every once in a while, they will create a sudden burst, which freezes all heroes and their pets that are caught in the blast. When destroyed, they knock back enemies and damage them. *'Toxic Fungus' - Found as of now only in Cryos' Frigid Caverns sector. When operating, they spawn a toxic cloud around themselves, poisoning heroes who enter the cloud for a short time. When destroyed, the cloud dissipates, rendering it harmless. *'Stalagmite' - They do nothing, and as of Patch 5.3.0.103, they are no longer targetable and do not count towards the destructible objective. They can be destroyed, however, by using Virulent Vines, since the disease can spread to destrucibles and still spread to Stalagmites. They will not drop DNA. *'Lava Geyser' - A relatively small-sized Environmental hazard, that periodically erupts, damaging whatever gets itself in the blast, dealing heavy damage. Infinity ' Fuel Canister' - A small destructible that when destroyed, they burn any nearby enemies in the radius of the explosion. ' Factory Pipe' - Functions identically to a Fuel Canister. ' Light' - They create light in a cone-shape, but otherwise do nothing. As of Patch 5.3.0.103, they are no longer targetable and do not count towards the destructible objective. *'Toxic Waste Pool' - Resembles a giant pool of dark-red liquid, that ignites anything stepping on it. The burn inflicted is permanent while in the pool, but otherwise fades away. *'Heat Vent '- Looks like a vent of some sort, that works just like Cryos' Lava Geysers. Scaldron *'Scaldron Plant' - A plant with 3 cone-like holes filled with red liquid. They do nothing, but can be destroyed. *'Contagion Pustule' - Resembles a brown lump covered with holes that seep green gas. When destroyed, they will disease nearby enemies. *'Warp Totem '- A stone pillar with a blue line in the middle. Once in a while they burst an aura that warps any heroes and pets in range to a random nearby location. DB's Palace *'Bio Incubator' - A capsule-like object, that when destroyed, it releases a "Forest Beast" (being a Pouncing Stalker) to attack enemies. *'Life Guard' - It's basically a turret, which periodically fires a barrage of missiles, damaging anything that is in the way. *'Gate Spawner' - This object needs to be activated in order to function, much like Obelisks. When activated, they spawn a series of red energy gates, that will deactivate after a short period of time. Category:Content Database Category:Content Database